


Love and Punishment

by celticheart72



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: While on a run with Merle you do something that really upsets him and he punishes you for scaring him.I do not own any of TWD only my own original characters and ideas.





	Love and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Fic contains some details of rough sex used as a form of punishment and spanking.**

You knew that look. Merle was angry. He was standing in the passenger doorway of the truck the two of you had taken on your supply run. While his right leg was straight, his left was thrown out in front of him with his foot casually leaning over. His left arm was stretched out pushing the door open with his hand gripping the window sill and the tendons of his arm were standing out with the strain of his grip. He didn’t have the knife in his prosthetic which was resting along the length of his right thigh. The tendons in the side of his neck were flexing as he frowned and clenched his jaw. Those blue eyes of his were on fire and furious as he looked at you.

Merle had taken a route you were fairly certain your group hadn’t been on yet, trying to find anything close to the prison that hadn’t been picked over. You’d spotted a small fenced in water treatment shed and told Merle to stop so you could check it for any water purification tablets. The padlock on the gate was pretty solid and you didn’t have a bolt cutter with you so you opted to climb the fence which Merle did not like one bit. Of course, you didn’t really give him the opportunity to object since you were already climbing before he’d even finished looking at the padlock. He went to grab you by the leg to pull you back down but you pulled yourself out of his reach and over the fence before he could. While you picked the lock to the shed he paced back and forth outside giving you what you called his ‘Merle stare’ which he didn’t appreciate either.

The shed was completely clear and there was a decent supply of water purification tablets as well as bottled water, some solar panels, and a few useful tools. You’d have to come back with a bolt cutter to get everything but half of the tablets, the other half of which you stuffed into your backpack. When you came back out Merle was still pacing but when he saw you were fine and you confirmed there were no walkers inside his face visibly relaxed. Until he walked back over to the truck where he watched you climb back over the fence and drop to the ground.

When you stood in front of him his hand shot out quickly from the window sill of the truck door to the center of your shoulder where he gripped you firmly and his thumb tapped your collar bone. Merle didn’t say a word, he just looked at you. Head to toe and back up, slowly before he moved away from the doorway and moved you into the truck. Granted he only had one hand, but the man was strong and his grip was iron. You could have objected but you could tell he wasn’t in the mood to listen so you just let him direct you where he wanted which was in the passenger seat of the truck. He slammed the door when he was sure you were safe inside and he paused outside with his hand on the window sill while he looked over at the shed.

“Merle…”

He turned his head to look at you and his jaw clenched and unclenched while his eyes narrowed.

“What’s wrong?”

Merle pulled his lips into his teeth and shook his head. “Sugar, yer the dumbest smart person I know,” he snarled at you.

You watched him walk around the front of the truck, obviously angry, until he got to the driver’s side and got in behind the wheel. His jaw was still clenched and you really couldn’t figure out what the hell he was so angry about. “Merle, in this shithole of a world life is too short to hold onto anger. Now tell me what  _is_  wrong?”

He just shook his head and started the truck. A few miles down the road when you were out of site of the shed and there was literally nothing around you, no trees, no walkers, nothing, just the road in front of and behind you Merle stopped the truck again, put it in park, and turned to look at you. “You fuckin’ scared me. Ya went someplace I can’t follow easy and couldn’t protect ya. I didn’t know if there were walkers in that damn shed and I was afraid I was gonna lose ya.”

All you could do was stare at Merle open mouthed, especially when you realized just what he was trying to convey with his words. You’d known Merle since the dead started walking. Back then, when Daryl and Merle joined your small group of survivors, everyone just thought Merle was a racist redneck asshole and only you and Daryl tolerated him. You saw something underneath all of that though. A man misunderstood and judged, one who was quick to anger and push people away by doing what he thought they expected of him, because he didn’t know how to deal with his feelings. It took a long time, and him losing a hand, but the good decent man underneath finally came out. After he came back from Woodbury the two of you were like two opposite poles of a magnet, drawn to each other no matter what you did, and you became a couple without really meaning to be. You’d never talked about feelings, you certainly cared deeply for one another, but you never thought it would lead to love.

Merle was looking around at the empty landscape. You’d easily see anyone or anything coming at you.

“Get out of the truck,” Merle suddenly said.

Turning his way you studied his face but his expression hadn’t changed and you had no idea what he was thinking. As soon as you opened your door and got out of the truck he did the same and motioned you around to the front. When you both got there he moved around behind you and put his hand and the end of his prosthetic on your hips then moved you to lean over the hood with your arms laying over it as well. You had no idea what he was up to but you were turned on, not only by his hand and prosthetic on you but also by his silent domination of you. When he had you where he wanted you he reached around to the button of your cargo pants and undid it along with your zipper then yanked your pants and panties down your legs to your knees. Oh god, Merle was going to fuck you right there, out in the open, was all you could think.

He moved to your right hip but you didn’t hear him undoing his pants. Without warning you felt a hard slap to your left ass cheek which made you jump. Merle had spanked you before, playfully during sex, and it turned you on but this was different than that. Turning your head slightly to look at him you could see him staring at your ass and his face was red. When he caught you looking he pressed his lips up into his teeth and slapped your right ass cheek. You could feel your pussy getting soaking wet as the sting from the slaps throbbed especially when he rested his hand at the small of your back.

“That was for doin’ somethin’ stupid Sugar,” he growled into your ear then gave you another series of slaps making your pussy clench in need as the stinging sensations crawled down into your pussy lips and around to your abdomen. You bit your bottom lip hard to suppress a moan, “Those were fer scarin’ me.” He looked closely at you then and leaned in to your ear while his left knee pushed between yours to separate your legs, “This is punishment Sugar, yer not supposed to be enjoyin’ it.”

“Merle…” You whispered when you felt his hand reach between your legs.

“Feels like yer enjoyin’ this too much,” he lifted his hand and showed you his fingers which came away glistening with your arousal.

You watched him stick those fingers in his mouth and lick them clean before he moved behind you. The sound of his zipper reached your ears before you felt the flesh of his pelvis pressing into your ass. The head of Merle’s cock was just as quickly pressing to your entrance and he was sliding hard and fast into you making you cry out in need and surprise. His prosthetic wrapped around your abdomen holding you back against his chest while his hand gripped your hip and his thrusts were hard, each one pushing you up to stand on your toes. He pressed his left cheek into your right with his lips touching your earlobe and his breath tickling your ear. With every thrust he let out a little grunt that made you suck in a breath at the sound. As much as you wanted his fingers on your clit you couldn’t speak if you tried and you knew he was close by the way he moved. When he came he growled in your ear and pressed into you so hard your toes just barely lifted up from the ground while you gripped the hood trying to steady yourself. After a long few seconds Merle let you drop back down to your feet and slid out of you. You stayed there breathing heavily while you waited for Merle to finish you off like he normally would but you heard his zipper and then he was standing on your right side again.

“What…Are…You…Doing…?” You questioned him with heaving breaths, you had been so close when he came, and he didn’t seem to have any intent upon doing anything to help you.

“I’m getting’ back in the truck so we can finish this run. And yer not gonna get yerself off. Do ya understand?” He told you with a serious look which made you swallow hard as you nodded at him.

With a sullen expression you pulled your panties back up, which soaked through with Merle’s cum effectively reminding you that you were his, and fastened your pants back up. When you went to walk to the passenger side of the truck you realized Merle had been a little rougher than normal and you were going to be sore later. You hadn’t even gotten an orgasm out of the deal. Your eyes lifted to his face while you slowly made your way around the truck and while he wasn’t looking directly at you he did smirk ever so slightly when he noticed your dilemma. He wasn’t looking your way when you got in the truck either. His head was turned to look out the driver side window and his elbow was resting on the window sill with his fingers rubbing over his mouth.

Once he heard you click your seatbelt into place he started the truck back up and continued down the road. It took a few hours to finish your run and head back to the prison. Merle barely talked to you the entire time, just what he needed to say to get the job done, and by the time you were unloading what you’d brought back your feelings were hurting. Merle went off with Rick and Daryl to discuss some security issues at the prison after eliminating the Governor and you went back to the cell you shared with him. You knew if you sat in there you’d probably just agonize over Merle being upset with you so you opted to grab some clean clothes and take a shower. For some reason you were letting your anxiety get the best of you and were worrying that Merle was just going to push you away. Truthfully you knew if that were the case he would have told you that rather than fucking you but his uncharacteristic silent treatment was getting to you.

When you got back to the cell Merle still wasn’t there so you sat down on your bunk with your back against the wall facing the curtain across the front. You were trying to hold back your emotions but this had been the longest Merle had ever gone without talking to you. He was angry, and he’d essentially told you why. The truth was you were having trouble processing the underlying meaning of what he’d told you and you were suddenly feeling extremely lonely. You weren’t prone to emotional outbursts or hysterics but you found yourself with tears in your eyes at the thought that Merle might be angry enough to end your relationship.

After you’d agonized over that thought for longer than you cared to think about the curtain in front of you was suddenly thrown back and Merle walked in. You tried to wipe at your eyes without him noticing but he caught you and narrowed his eyes.

“What the hell ya cryin’ for?”

That made you sniff and roll your eyes and cry some more, “I don’t know if you’re just angry because I scared you or if you’re done with me.”

He shook his head and sat down on the bunk to your right so he could put his left arm around you with his hand tangled in your hair to turn your head to face him. “I ain’t never gonna be done with ya Sugar. That’s why ya scared me so bad today.”

You just swallowed and nodded at him.

Gripping the back of your head he held you in place, “What ya did was stupid. We ALWAYS go in with backup in case there’s walkers. I know why ya did it, and if I had two hands I woulda gone with ya. But I don’t, and I couldn’t protect ya.” He shook your head slightly, “The thought that ya mighta walked outta that shed with a bite, or might not have walked out at all scared the shit outta me. I’m not tellin’ ya not to go on runs, I’m not tellin’ ya not to stand watch or work the fences, but I am tellin’ ya that yer not goin’ anywhere without me or Daryl anymore. I need to know someone I trust has yer back. Understand?”

You just nodded at him.

“Good,” he kissed your forehead and let you go. “And stop thinkin’ crazy. Yer the best thing that’s happened to me before or after the dead started walkin’. I ain’t lettin’ ya go without a fight.”

He started getting undressed, down to his wife beater and boxers, and removed his prosthetic which he set on the table next to the bunk along with his sock. The only time he removed the compression sock from his stump was when you were alone in your cell at night, otherwise he always kept it covered. When he laid down he put his left hand behind his head and just stared up at the ceiling. You stripped down to just your t-shirt and panties and crawled over Merle to the wall side of the bunk where he preferred you.

Suddenly things made so much sense to you. All of the little things Merle did to keep you safe. Things he did without making a big deal of them, things he did automatically without a second thought, things you never even noticed. He was always making sure you were okay even when it might have meant putting himself at risk. What you did earlier that day, putting yourself at risk where he couldn’t protect you, it made him feel helpless.

When you had moved to your side of the bunk he turned his head toward you and brought his arm down so you could cuddle into him like you always did. You felt his fingertips run lightly over your scalp as his fingers moved through your hair. His blue eyes moved to look in yours and there was something different in them. Something deeper than just the quiet togetherness you’d always shared. He brought his arm in so you were pulled tighter to him and then his lips were on yours. Lightly at first with a few nips of his teeth to your bottom lip. When his tongue ran over the seam of your lips and you opened to him his tongue was in your mouth and tangling with yours. You felt the rush of heat and wetness between your thighs again and sighed into Merle’s mouth.

He stopped kissing you and just grinned against your lips before rolling over top of you and pressing his hard cock into your wet center. That just made your pussy lips tingle and the slight ache you felt reminded you of the rough fucking and denied orgasm from earlier in the day. He rolled his hips making you mewl in agony at the fabric between you. When you tried to give yourself more stimulation by pinching your nipple he grabbed both your hands in his one and pinned them above your head. Bracing himself on his right forearm he grinned down at you and rolled his hips again. If he did that much more you were probably going to cum with your panties still on. His head bent and he tongued one of your nipples through the fabric of your t-shirt. When he heard your quiet moan he gave your nipple a light bite with another roll of his hips making your back arch up. That pushed your breast further into his face and you felt his tongue start to swirl around your aching nipple. You were already so sensitive from being denied the orgasm earlier that the little bit of stimulation Merle was giving you was going to send you over the edge. When he rolled his hips for a fourth time you sucked in a gasp when you felt your clit start to buzz signaling that any more stimulation was going to bring on an orgasm.

“Merle, I’m going to cum,” you choked out in a whisper as you squirmed underneath of him.

“Good,” he whispered back and sucked your nipple through your t-shirt then pressed his cock down hard into your clit and rolled his hips hard and fast a few times.

That was all it took. The buzzing in your clit turned into an explosion of sensation that spread through your pussy which still ached, down to your toes, and up to your nipples. One of which remained in Merle’s mouth despite the fabric between your flesh and his lips. Your back arched up pressing you further into him and you could feel his own tension that needed to be released in your body. Merle had been the only man in your life to ever get you to cum completely clothed while he barely touched you. You would swear the man could probably just look at you the right way and you’d cum.

When your body relaxed under him he let your hands go and his lips returned to yours. “That was the orgasm I wouldn’t let you have earlier,” he whispered into your mouth.

“God Merle,” you whispered on an exhale. “Please tell me you’re going to fuck me now.”

His blue eyes were mischievous as he shook his head, “Naw. No fuckin’.”

You looked at him in concern but when he moved to pull your panties down you lifted your hips to help him and pulled your shirt off over your head when he nodded at it. He shifted on the bunk to remove his boxers then tossed his wife beater to the floor as well before he was back between your legs with the head of his cock pressed to your aching entrance. Merle hovered over you, your skin touching but his weight not pressing into you, as he slid slowly inside of you. His eyes were on yours and the blue of them was intense. You felt a strange surge of emotion as he started to move inside of you. Slowly, deliberately. He was braced up on his forearms, his left hand on your face with his thumb tracing your cheekbone, and the stump of his right arm resting in your hair. When his lips touched yours the emotions threatened to overwhelm you and you brought your hands up to grasp his forearms.

Tears started to run down your cheeks and he smiled sweetly at you and kissed them away. This was a different side of Merle, one you hadn’t seen before, and you felt genuinely lucky that you were the woman that got to see this side of such a complicated man. Merle’s hips continued their slow rolling motion but when you brought your legs up to wrap around his waist he faltered a little bit but picked up his pace. His lips moved from your face to your jawline and you stretched your neck out to give him better access. His teeth nipped at the soft flesh there and you sucked in a breath as warmth spread from where his lips touched to the rest of your body. You pressed up into him, putting your hands on his face to move him to where you could kiss him. Once his lips were back on yours you wrapped your arms around his back to hold him closer to you. You held each other’s eyes and shared breath as the tingling sensation grew until your pussy started to quiver around Merle’s cock and you both picked up the thrusts of your hips. All you could hear was the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of you and your flesh slapping together as your hips met. He was grunting with each thrust of his hips and something about how he sounded turned you on even more. You wanted to hear him better so you guided his head into the crook of your neck where his breath tickled your flesh but the sound of him was loud in your ear.

“Oh god Merle,” you groaned when your pussy clenched hard around him making him pause for just a second then his hips rolled faster and harder until you were biting your lip to fight back the moan.

He noticed and tried to cover your moan with a kiss but then you both lost control and your bodies came together. Merle growled into your mouth while you moaned out his name and you both tensed. His cock spurted inside of you while your pussy spasmed around him and when you both reached the peak of your orgasms your bodies relaxed into each other. His forehead dropped onto your shoulder and your fingertips traced the muscles of his upper back and shoulders. You felt him smile and brush his lips against your collarbone.

“Merle?” You whispered against the side of his head.

“Mmmmmm?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“I know Sugar,” he whispered into your collarbone. “I love you too.”

Your heart started beating faster at his admission then and you smiled. Merle Dixon loved you. That was all you needed in the shit hole your world had become in order to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
